


Better Secrets

by pocketmouse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketmouse/pseuds/pocketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for kink bingo: object penetration (sex toys worn under clothing) & dirty talk.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink bingo: object penetration (sex toys worn under clothing) &amp; dirty talk.

Gwen hadn't been paying attention -- she'd meant to, but there was one thing, and another, and Owen, and somehow Tosh had slipped out of her mind. It was just like Ianto, she thought as the younger man passed by, and she felt guilty and concerned all over again.

Tosh was sitting at her station as usual, but for once her fingers weren't flying across the keys, and her expression wasn't one of fierce concentration. She looked -- distracted, but Gwen couldn't say for certain. She was biting her lip, and as Gwen watched she fidgeted, crossing one leg over the other, then back the other way.

Gwen looked around, but no one else seemed to notice anything was amiss. The blinds to Jack's office were open, but his door was closed. He obviously felt unconcerned about leaving Tosh on her own.

Gwen looked away. Maybe she should just stay out of it. After all, after everything that had happened, of course Tosh was probably feeling uncomfortable around the rest of them. It was just Tosh, quiet and reserved.

Still. What had she told Tosh? And what had Tosh said? Shouldn't Gwen try to make her feel more comfortable? Things were already so tense; trying to patch things up only made sense. And surely Tosh could use a friend about now. They could talk. About ... things. Things other than sex.

Mind made up, Gwen threw a glance over her shoulder at the Medical Bay -- Owen was hiding out down there, she couldn't even see him -- then moved up to stand next to Tosh.

Tosh didn't move. "Tosh, you all right?" she asked, growing more concerned.

Tosh started and turned around in her seat rapidly. "I'm fine." She was blushing. "Sorry, sorry."

"You sure?"

"Just lost in thought. My thoughts," she clarified, stammering. "I --"

"It's all right Tosh." Gwen put a hand on her arm and Tosh stared at her. "I know what you meant." Though she had been thinking about it.

Tosh looked away. "I have --" she gestured at the screens, filled with lines of texts and equations. It looked like gibberish to Gwen.

"Right. Well, I'll let you get back to it then." She smiled. "Let me know if you want to talk, though, all right?" She shouldn't chicken out on that.

"Right," Tosh said with a slight nod, but she was already absorbed in what she was working on again. Gwen could have just as easily been invisible.

"Right then." Gwen nodded to herself and stepped away. So much for being friendly.

She wondered if Owen was done being a prat yet.

* * *

"I would really like it if I could have just one week without my personal time being interrupted by these things," Jack announced. Ianto barely looked up. It was just Weevils -- Jack simply liked to make a scene out of everything. "My personal time with the minister of finances. Now that's another story." He grinned and looked down at the team.

"SUV's ready, sir," Ianto said calmly.

"Good. There's a small pack of them a few miles east of here." Jack cocked his head. "New pet shop's opened up, looks like they thought it was an all-you-can-eat." He hurried down the stairs. "Ianto, you're on point, Gwen and Owen, runners. Tosh will coordinate from here."

"What, she lets an alien into the Hub and now you're going to leave her alone in here?" Owen complained.

"Tosh has things to take care of, Owen," Jack replied, blatantly ignoring Owen's words, though Tosh was red-faced and not looking at the rest of them. Jack put a hand on her shoulder for a moment. "I trust her to do the right thing."

Owen grumbled again, but they didn't have time for more before Ianto ushered him down the stairs. Tosh looked fairly relieved to see them go. Jack whispered something in her ear, but Ianto was too far around the corner to catch her reaction.

* * *

Workdays were long ones at Torchwood, but today seemed longer than ever for Tosh, and for once she found herself wishing everyone else would just leave, so she could go too. She didn’t want to be here a moment longer than she could help it.

She tried not to fidget, feeling the pulse of the small bullet vibrator inside her. God, she was soaked through. Her entire body was ringing with tension, taut like a string ready to snap. It felt _incredible_. A part of her wanted to feel bad for it, ashamed, but she couldn't hold on to the feeling. And that was the whole point right there. Jack had asked her last night, one hand curled softly in her hair, why she was ashamed of it.

"I'm not mad at you for falling for her, Tosh. I can understand that." He grinned. "Boy, can I."

"There's nothing wrong with keeping secrets. It's _taking_ secrets that has everyone upset."

Tosh nodded. That part she understood. "I suppose I just don't have any good secrets," she said, preoccupied with pushing away some of the things she'd learned.

Which was probably why she didn't immediately object when Jack murmured in her ear, "How about I help you make some, then?"

Even now, pushing open the door to Jack's office, where he was waiting, slouched behind his desk with a broad grin, she couldn't identify what part of her had decided this was a good idea. But she couldn't deny that the whole mess was thrilling. She wanted more.

"How're you doing, Tosh?" Jack asked.

"I think you know," she said, for the first time feeling more than a hint of discomfort. She trusted Jack, but the idea of drawing this out, examining it in the open, discomfited her.

"Indulge me," he said gently. He reached out to trace a hand along her side, and Tosh felt a pulse run through her as Jack activated the device again. “Show me,” he asked.

She didn’t hesitate for more than a moment before the heady rush of lust that had been building all day swept her along and she leaned back against Jack’s desk and drew up her skirt with one hand. Her panties were soaked through, and she couldn’t help but run her hand over them, seeking relief from the pressure that had been building all day.

Jack caught her hand gently, finger trailing at the elastic. “May I?” he asked, courteous and mock-solemn, as if he hadn’t been the one keeping her on the edge all day. Keeping her occupied.

“Please,” she said, already breathless, fascinated by his fascination. A smile was curled across his face, eager anticipation like she was a present to be unwrapped, and his hands as he pulled her knickers down were gentle. Kneeling in front of her, he grasped each ankle lightly in turn, coaxing her to step out of them entirely, then they were tossed casually across the room, lost to the shadows and clutter.

“Mmm,” Jack sighed, nose buried in the curls of dark hair between her legs. “You smell incredible.” His tongue swept across her slick flesh. “Sometimes you just can’t improve on nature.”

“Jack —”

“No, really,” he said, sliding three fingers inside her — so easily — stroking her carefully. “You all smell so damn _good_.” Her fingers were curled around the edge of the desk, gripping knuckle-white as Jack crooked his fingers, pressing deeper. “Tell me what you want, Tosh.”

“More,” she said, immediately and without thinking. Jack grinned in reply, pressing a kiss to the line of her hip. “Oh, I want — I want your mouth, I want you to lick me.” Jack moved immediately to do as she requested, tongue gliding in to follow fingers, flicking across her clit, a lightning flash of shock and lust.

“Fuck.” Tosh normally never cursed, but everything that she’d been keeping inside all day was bursting free, breaking down her other barriers with it. “Oh god, that’s good. I’ve been thinking about it all day. Thinking — if the others knew. If I just went into your office and — and rode your cock.” Her face was bright but she barely even stammered. “It felt like it couldn’t be just me, everyone must have felt it, just one big orgy. I’d never be able to look anyone in the face again but _god_ it would be worth it.”

Jack hummed in agreement, tongue providing constant stimulation to her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out, dragging them over her g-spot. She shifted back a bit, putting more of her weight on the desk. Jack leaned in, filling the space, and she hooked one leg over his shoulder, keeping him close.

“That’s so good,” she murmured. She was surprised at how comfortable she felt — that was one thing Mary hadn’t been able to do, but here she was, Jack kneeling between her legs, and all she wanted was more. Feeling bolder, she ran her hands over her breasts, feeling the shape and weight of them through the fabric.

“All day, watching them, and none of them knew. You arranged that Weevil alert after lunch, didn’t you?” She didn’t wait for his reply. They’d come back empty-handed. “I could have just gotten off right there at my desk. What would someone think if they went back and saw the footage?” The thought sent a rush through her. She writhed against Jack, and slowly slipped open the buttons of her blouse. “But getting myself off wasn’t nearly good enough. Not compared to this — oh, _yes_ —” she gasped, closing her eyes.

Jack bit lightly at her clit, worrying it between his teeth. She pressed his head closer. “Just like that. Yes. _Yes_.” She let loose a stream of curses as she came, back arching, hips bucking off the desk. Jack slowed his movements, leaning back to watch her as she tried to make her way through the post-orgasmic haze. There was a slight tug as Jack removed the bullet vibrator, wrapping it in his handkerchief before setting it aside. He licked at his fingers idly.

“I —” she said after a moment, then licked her lips and tried again. “That was...”

“That was beautiful,” Jack said softly, and dropped a kiss on her lips. Tosh kissed him back for a moment before he pulled away. “Now, I could offer you a chance to clean up if you’d like, but something tells me you’d be more interested in getting a little dirtier first.” He grinned, that familiar dazzling smile, and reached up to tug at her blouse where it gaped open.

She caught his hand, guiding it inside. “Something else to think about later?” she asked.

Tosh liked staying occupied.


End file.
